razorfandomcom-20200214-history
From Hedorium to Eternity
From Hedorium to Eternity '''is a book of '''Razor: Omniverse. Plot At Josh's House, Josh is showing some soccer skills to Tiara and Kaitlyn where they notice Josiah's dad walking out of his house wearing a tuxedo. Josh runs up to him and asks if he is going on a date, but he explains that he is just heading to Thaddeus J. Collins's house to eat and walks off. Later that night, the three of them are playing soccer again. Tiara kicks the ball off Josh's hands and Kaitlyn liquifies into the ground and jumps up and she scores a goal using her head. Believing that they are allowed to use their powers, Josh transforms into Upchuck and he swallows the ball into his mouth and spits it out. It ends up hitting Josiah's dad's car, which breaks the glass window and setting off the alarm. After Upchuck reverts back into Josh, the dad returns from Collin's house and switches off his car, he was not angry at all much to their surprise. One of his eyelids was closed and he says the sky is too bright when it was night time, he goes into his house leaving Josh, Tiara and Kaitlyn suspicious. At one in the morning, Josh sees Josiah's dad outside his house and tells him that it is late, but he did not hear him and Josh just goes back to bed. Later in the morning, Josh, Tiara and Kaitlyn were walking along Florence talking about what they dream of during their sleep. As Tiara was about to explain her dream about fighting Vilgax, Kaitlyn notices a man pulling a rope without anything, leaving them thinking he had forgotten something. They bumped into a lady and helped her pick up her groceries. They noticed her eyes was like Josiah's dad's eyes, as well as the other grownup's eyes. The three of them meet Nolan and he also agrees that all the grownups are acting strange. Back at home, Josh tells Dad about the situation, but Dad just thinks that it was just their imagination. Kaitlyn says that Josiah's dad's was totally fine until he came back to the old Collins's house. When Josh said Josiah's dad was nice and Tiara says that he was nice to Josh, it aroused Dad's suspicions and he realizes that something is definitely wrong. After the group arrived in front of the house, Dad went inside the house, while the kids waited for him outside, for quite sometime already leaving the kids worried. When he comes out, his eyes became just like the grown ups and started talking strangely, he walks away. Josh decided they call for back-up. Back in Josh's house, Josh calls Quinn and asks if he could help them build a camera to spy inside the house. Quinn denies his request but once Josh pretended to tell Tiara that Quinn was not coming. Quinn heard Tiara's name and he rushed over to Josh's house help. He finishes building his camera, known as the Surveillance Spider, impressing Kaitlyn. Quinn explains to the group that it would go inside the house as they watch a live video on Tiara's laptop, impressing Tiara. As they were watching the video, Nolan explains about the haunted house leaving the rest of them staring at him clueless. Suddenly a cat scares them and Josh tells them to relax. After that, the video was cut off and Quinn says the Surveillance Spider is underground, Josh decides they check it out. In the haunted house, Quinn asks Tiara if they could hold hands in case she was scared, but Tiara rejected the offer and says she was perfectly fine, disappointing him in the process. Josh teases him as Nolan asks about Kaitlyn's whereabouts. The group looks around, but doesn't see her. Josh transforms into Wildmutt and sniffs around for her. Kaitlyn emerges from a chair and was angry that he blew her cover when she was trying to see what was going on. Wildmutt transforms back into Josh and steps on a platform as the five of them started falling down underground. Josh attempts to transform into Stinkfly, but transforms into Way Big and they land on him as he slows down the falling through grabbing the two sides of the underground walls with his hands and feet. After they stop falling, Tiara states that Way Big is too big, which prompts Way Big to sarcastically remark that he forgot to laugh. Way Big reverts back into Josh and they fell underground. Tiara casts a spell which gives them light to see the caves clearly. Suddenly, a voice is heard and calls Ben's name, only to be Cameron. Josh instantly notices him and transforms into Heatblast. He starts to lunge for Cameron, but Kaitlyn pulls her back. Cameron explains that Thaddeus J. Collins asked him to mine Hedorium using his powers. Cameron was tied to the Null Void portal using Razortek technology. Quinn examines the technology as Cameron asks him to disconnect him from the portal. Heatblast disagrees with his request as he has done a lot of bad deeds to him. Cameron then tells him that the Earth would be in danger. Heatblast transforms back into Josh and takes Kaitlyn and Nolan to find out about the problem as Tiara and Quinn deal with Cameron. Josh, Kaitlyn and Nolan see Dad holding a weapon. He shoots at them but they dodge. Josh transforms into Eye Guy and he shouts at Dad to stop shooting at them, but Dad just kept shooting. Back at the other side of the cave, Cameron teases Quinn about being Tiara's boyfriend but both of them stated they were just friends. Tiara tells Cameron to remain silence or else she will silence him up, but Cameron teases and thinks he is a better guy, leaving Tiara raged and walks away. Back at the fight, Kaitlyn was disguised as Eye Guy and tricks Dad after she transforms back into Kaitlyn. The real Eye Guy shoots the weapon off his hands, states that Dad will thank them later, and calls to Nolan, who knocks Dad down. Eye Guy reverts back into Josh as he, Kaitlyn, and Nolan run away from the subdued Dad and return back to the other side of the cave. Meanwhile, Quinn tried to pull the connection but failed, which prompts Cameron to sarcastically ask Quinn about if he thinks that he hasn't already tried that. He then re-programmed Quinn's connection to let him pull the portal like a kite. Tiara blasts at the portal to separate the ionic bonds and they head to join Josh, Kaitlyn and Nolan. Josh laughs at Cameron and asks if he is still connected to the portal. Cameron tells Josh to laugh all he wants and says it is better than being stuck to one spot. As they walked further into the caves, they see a portal which things come out off. They head up only to see Thaddeus J.Collins, who is revealed to be Zs'Skayr in disguise, and that the portal is for the Ectonurites to come in from their homeworld. Tiara is surprised that Cameron has been helping Zs'Skayr. The other Ectonurites are inside the bodies and controlling the grown ups. Josh transforms into Upgrade and he instructs Tiara, Kaitlyn, Nolan, Quinn, and Cameron to figure out how to shut down the Hedorium collider and the portal while he will fight Zs'Skayr. Upgrade goes to fight Zs'Skayr as Tiara uses her spells to block the grown ups from attacking them and Kaitlyn transforms into her Sludgepuppy form. Quinn asks if Tiara has a spell that could separate the Ectonurites from the humans. Tiara begins working on the spell as Quinn, Kaitlyn, Nolan and Cameron help to keep them occupied. Quinn heads off to break the connection from the portal and Nolan destroys the Hedorium collider. Kaitlyn and Cameron could not continue holding them off, but Gwen saves them by casting her spell and separates the Ectonurites from the grown ups. After Zs'Skayr cuts Upgrade into pieces with his scythe, Upgrade lands on the ground, merges with the Surveillance Spider he found and blasts at Zs'Skayr. Quinn managed to succeed in severing the connection, sending the Ectonurites back to their homeworld. Zs'Skayr yells that he would have his revenge on Josh as he gets sucked into the portal. The kids cheer as everyone was saved when suddenly the Null Void portal starts to pull Cameron. Upgrade manages to grab Cameron's hand in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void, but Upgrade reverts back into Josh and he is lifted from the ground. Josh, Tiara, Kaitlyn, Nolan and Quinn help to pull Cameron in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void portal, but they failed to do so when Josh loses his grip on Cameron's hand, leaving Cameron getting pulled back into the Null Void. Quinn states that Cameron deserves to be in the Null Void and Tiara replies that he is. On the other hand, Josh says that they saved Dad, Josiah's dad as well as the Earth and states that it is quite an accomplishment for them. Dad and Josiah's dad thank the five of them, but Josiah's dad's car smashes from the top, much to his anger. Back outside Josh's house, Josh boasts about destroying the evil plot by Zs'Skayr, Tiara says he was good. They suddenly notice Cameron climbing out of the hole. Josh thought he was in the Null Void. Cameron says Tiara's love was what brought him back. Tiara blushes and held his hand, but Cameron is revealed to be Kaitlyn in disguise as he says "Psyche" and transforms back into Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn teases Tiara about liking Cameron and Josh thinks Tiara is an Ectonurite. Tiara and Josh begin to chase after Kaitlyn on the road. Characters * Josh * Tiara * Quinn * Kaitlyn * Dad * Josiah's Dad * Nolan * Cameron * Thaddeus J. Collins * Walt Villains * Zs'Skayr * Ectonurites Aliens Used * Upchuck (cameo) * Wildmutt (cameo) * Way Big (intended alien was Stinkfly) * Heatblast * Eye Guy (off-screen transformation) * Upgrade Spells Used * Illuminatus * Botigs Zaborito Carpis Nebegear Gais Liphan Intruders Utien